Land of Liars —Waiting For You—
| volume=7 | chapter=6 | lnprevious= A Tale of Teatime in a Forest —Thank You— | lnnext= In Order To Do Something ･ a" —life goes on. ･ a— | airdate2= November 3, 2017 | epino2= 5 | previous2= Ship Country| next2= Amidst the Clouds }} Overview "Land of Liars" —Waiting For You— (「嘘つき達の国」 "Usotsukitachi no Kuni") can be found as the sixth chapter of volume seven. It tells the story of Kino in a land of people who lie to each other continuously. The chapter has been adapted into the 2017 anime. Synopsis Novel= Upon entering a country Kino is immediately met with a man rushing to see her, but it turns out that he was not intended to see her at all and had mistaken her for someone else and asks her if she's seen his lover somewhere during her travels. The man's housekeeper follows up behind him and urges him to return home due to the cold. As they walk away the man can be heard mumbling "when will she return?" In town while chatting with the locals, Kino brings up the question of the curious man she saw at the country's gates. The locals explain that the man she met was the country's Hero. They were once ruled by a tyrannical king. After years of oppression a revolution took place and lead by the Hero. He was hailed as a courageous man who fought for the people. He also had a lover whom was the daughter of a farmer, however the Hero could never bring himself to tell her his role in the revolution since he could perish on the front lines. Instead he decided to part with her by telling her a lie before the revolution would take place. The castle was stormed and the Hero threw a bomb at the car of the king who was trying to escape with his family. The revolution was a success, but among the corpses in the car was his lover. It turned out that his lover was actually the princess of the country. Unable to cope with the reality of his lover being part of the family he should hate and that he killed her with his own hands the Hero went mad and became ill. He was placed in a mental hospital where he constantly asked where his lover was. Out of pity the doctor and citizens decided to tell him a lie: that his lover had left on a journey and would one day return. They erected a house for him in the woods where he may live in peace, but each time the sound of engines or opening gates rang through the woods he'd rush out to see if it's his lover returning. Since he was ill he also required care. The country had trouble finding housekeepers since all the citizens knew his story and couldn't bear having to lie to him each day and would eventually quit. His current housekeeper was a traveler who knew nothing about his past and wished to immigrate. The government hired her right away and she has proven the best housekeeper thus far, but the citizens will continue to lie to their Hero to their dying day. On the third day as Kino departs to leave she meets the housekeeper in the woods. She assists the housekeeper with her wagon that was stuck in a puddle and is invited to tea as thanks. As Kino sips tea with the Hero, the housekeeper casually mentions the sound of the gates opening and the Hero rushes off. It was a ruse to have the Hero step away so she could speak with Kino in private. The housekeeper, knowing that Kino and Hermes have heard the tale, offers her story. She is actually the Hero's lover. She had in fact infiltrated town as a spy for her father to learn the date of the revolution, but had grown to love him. She knew however that the end was nigh when he suddenly forced their parting. On the day of the revolution the people killed within the car was in fact the doubles of the royal family; the royals themselves had already escaped to another country. Later on although the woman tried to forget the Hero, she couldn't since she had truly fallen in love with him. She learned that he needed a housekeeper and through great pains she traveled back to the country. At their reunion, she again lied to him about her identity. She finishes her story by stating that she is perfectly happy with the current situation, as she can see how much the Hero still loves and yearns for her, even if he can't recognize that she's beside him. Their relationship began on a lie, and thus she would continue that lie until the end. The Hero returns shortly and again wonders when his lover will return. Kino and Hermes take their leave and the pair watch them depart, but as Kino rides through the forest the Hero jumps up saying that he can hear another engine and perhaps his beloved has come home. He runs through the forest even as his housekeeper shouts that it's probably just Hermes' engine he's hearing. At the gate the Hero calls to Kino and Hermes to wait, saying that he has a message for them. When they stop to hear his words, he merely says that he is happy. He's satisfied with the current situation where the entire country can be happy, as well as his friends who had worked as the palace's spies and his lover that faithfully cares for him by his side each day, and he has no desire to ruin anything. Kino and Hermes both come to a realization, that the Hero and all in that country are liars and bid them farewell. Differences in Media This chapter was adapted into episode 5 of the 2017 anime with no differences in the story or cast. The only difference, though extremely minor, is the mention that the Hero ends his relationship with his lover in the anime adaptation. In the novel, it is simply stated that they parted on a lie he had told her. The nature of the lie itself and what he told her was never revealed. Category:Anime Category:Novel Category:Chapter Category:Episodes